Sorpresa
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Él había sido un asesino, había matado personas de formas inimaginables, había cortado cráneos con sólo un dedo, había congelado, asfixiado y hecho estallar a muchos sin sentir ningún miedo. Pero ahora… ¿Viajar en avión? Eso era otra cosa. Peter/Sylar


Bueno....va dedicado a **Ale **porque ama el Syter con desesperación y se cega por la ira cada vez que ve uno ^^

Contiene relacion slash/chico-chico/blabla...si no les gusta, pueden cerrar la ventanita ^^

------------

_¿Cómo me había dejado convencer de algo como esto?_

Esa misma pregunta se repetía en el interior de Gabriel, una y otra vez, tanto que ya podía deletrearla y decirla al revés si era necesario.

Sus manos se aferraban inconcientemente a los brazos de su asiento, apretando las uñas y mirando por la ventanilla con una mirada tensa.

Él había sido el asesino más temido de Nueva York, había matado personas de formas inimaginables, había cortado cráneos con sólo un dedo, había congelado, asfixiado y hecho estallar a muchos sin sentir ningún tipo de miedo.

Pero ahora… ¿Viajar en avión? Eso era otra cosa.

-_Vamos, será divertido_ –le había dicho Peter, a quien, en ese momento creía un retrazado mental-. _Sólo una escala hasta Las Vegas, para despejarte un poco. Te ves cansado. Si el lugar no te convence regresa y luego te pago el boleto._

Como si el dinero del boleto le importara, estaba enfrentando su mayor miedo sentado en ese maldito avión y él ni siquiera se dignaba a acompañarlo.

Mirar por la ventanilla no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, ver pasar las nubes demasiado cerca de él…entendía el funcionamiento de ese lugar, la más mínima cosa salía mal y estaban todos muertos. Claro que…él podría regenerarse, pero aun así no correría el riesgo de que alguna parte desgarrada de metal caiga en su nuca.

Suspiró, estaba siendo paranoico, y lo sabía…pero ¿Qué podría haber en Las Vegas que fuera tan interesante? ¿Dinero? ¿Mujeres? ¿Apuestas? ¿Borrachos?

Cada una de esas cosas eran tan insignificantes, no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Bajó la mirada a sus propios pies, intentando calmar sus nauseas. Se sentía ridículo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese avión, solo, yendo a un lugar que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo?

Había intentado oponer resistencia, por supuesto, pero había sido en vano. Una sonrisa torcida de Peter hacía que el muro de Gabriel se derrumbara (y el de Sylar también) y podía llegar a convencerlo de la locura más grande del mundo.

-_No seas pesimista_ –había usado ese tono divertido, plagado de una risa entrecortada y ojos brillantes de entusiasmo -. _Créeme, valdrá la pena, tal vez hasta recibas una sorpresa._

¿Sorpresa? Sí, claro. Saber que Peter conocía muy bien las "sorpresas" de Las Vegas no lo entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.

El avión se tambaleó en una ligera sacudida que lo hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies y aferrarse aún más a su asiento. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no recordaba tener desde los quince años.

-Perdona… ¿Tu asiento esta ocupado?-cerró los ojos, el mareo y las nauseas se habían ido hasta la India. ¿Cómo podía ser que…? No, él simplemente no podía estar ahí.

No podía estar mirándolo con sus ojos chocolate llenos de curiosidad, y la cabeza levemente ladeada con una expresión de entre curiosidad y duda.

No podía estar moviendo su flequillo con los dedos para que no obstruyera su visión, mientras se aferraba inconcientemente una mochila al hombro y pedía asiento en un avión como si fuera un autobús.

Por un segundo tuvo deseos de responder algo como "_No, el idiota de mi novio debería ocuparlo pero no está, así que siéntate_".

En lugar de eso decidió soltar la inútil bolsa de mareos y decir:

-No, adelante.-con voz ahogada, cerrando los ojos.

Pudo oír cómo el tomaba asiento a su lado, entre el estruendoso sonido de los motores del avión, bajar los párpados no ayudaba en nada a calmar los nervios.

-Me llamo Peter.-dijo, de un momento a otro.

_Qué sorpresa._

¿Fingir que no se conocían? Oh, no…esa clase de juegos de pareja de los que apenas oía y que nunca había compartido con nadie.

Como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente difícil aceptar lo que sentía por Peter y comenzar algo serio con él… ¿Ahora también quería hacer juegos tontos?

Suspiró, antes de mirar su rostro unos segundos.

-Gabriel.-una palabra, tono cortante, voz entrecortada. Más que suficiente para una respuesta decente.

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, pretendiendo ser pensativo…sino lo conociera mejor hubiera pensado que había aprendido de memoria lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué viajas? ¿Negocios? –dirigió la mirada a la ropa de Sylar, como si esperara ver un esmoquin impecable o algo así en lugar de las prendas deportivas y desgastadas que llevaba puestas. Maldito, sí que era buen actor.

-No…en realidad mi…-se detuvo a si mismo dejando un hueco maligno y silencioso entre cada palabra. Peter lo miró con avidez, esperando su próxima palabra-…amigo -lo dijo con maldad, sonriendo por dentro, esperando ver la decepción pintada en su rostro…pero no fue así, su expresión inocente y curiosa prevaleció ante todo. Dejo salir un bufido de exasperación-, me convenció de venir, para que me despejara.

Eso era ridículo, iban a pretender que eran desconocidos, bien, genial, increíble, pero… ¿Y al llegar a Las Vegas? ¿Fingiría Peter que casualmente quedó hospedado en el mismo hotel que él? ¿O acabaría el juego y podrían ser moderadamente normales esos días de descanso?

-¿A qué vienes tú?-preguntó, para alejar de su mente esas preguntas sin respuesta.

El joven Petrelli lo miró, con una sonrisa curveada dibujada en su rostro, y en los ojos brillando una chispa de las que tenían cada vez que hacía alguna travesura infantil.

-A traerle su sorpresa a mí _amigo_.-habló en un susurro tranquilo, junto a la oreja de Gabriel, haciendo que su aliento hiciera contacto con la piel del cuello de él, y mencionando la última palabra con un tono perverso y burlón muy similar al que el otro había utilizado hace unos instantes.

-¿De…de qué hablas?-murmuró, abriendo tanto los ojos que por un segundo creyó que se le caerían del rostro, ¿La sorpresa no estaba en Las Vegas? ¿Qué podía tener de sorprendente un avión además de hacer que sus nervios toquen el cielo y que le produzcan nauseas?

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban por segundos, Gabriel respiraba por la boca, mirando los ojos de Peter, y luego sus labios, sucesivamente, mientras él estiraba el brazo para enterrar los dedos en su cabellera.

Sonrió ante el contacto sintiendo un calor extraño en los dedos, el calor más maravilloso que haya experimentado.

Sylar cerró los ojos, deseoso, sin aguantar más, esperando sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos de un momento a otro…

_No pasa nada… ¿Por qué no pasa nada?_

Al levantar los párpados sólo vio a Peter, sentado, como si nada, sin inclinarse hacia su dirección, sino todo lo contrario, con la mirada fija en la pequeña pantalla observando la estúpida e irrelevante película que estarían pasando, mientras soltaba una risita.

Murmuró maldiciones entre dientes mientras volvía a mirar la ventanilla, el mareo ya no importaba…porque la ira lo superaba.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la ancha sudadera gris, pensando incoherencias tales como la manera más dolorosa de matar a alguien.

Sintió movimiento a su lado, Peter… ¿Se estaba levantando? ¿No podía quedarse quieto más de dos segundos?

-Gabriel…-murmuró, para que sólo él lo oyera, mientras se volteaba lentamente y con la expresión más dura posible-, voy al baño.

Se levantó con total naturalidad, como si la situación que estaban viviendo era la más normal del mundo, y dirigió una mirada hacia atrás. Con su sonrisa curvándose nuevamente…

Maldito… ¡Por supuesto que la sorpresa no estaba en Las Vegas!

Todas las piezas habían encajado de repente…y no podía sentir nada, ni enojo, no alegría, ni indignación…ni la más mínima emoción. Era como si la enorme sorpresa hubiera cubierto a todas las demás y sólo hubiera lugar para ella ahora.

Lo que Peter pensaba era una locura, sin lugar a dudas, lo miró a los ojos dispuesto a negarse…

Mientras él le regresaba una mirada entusiasmada y una sonrisa irresistible, las mejillas ligeramente rojas y una mano extendida, esperando la suya.

_Nota mental: Nunca, nunca, nunca ver a los ojos a Peter Petrelli cuando quieres llevarle la contra en algo._

Su muralla estaba nuevamente abajo, había ganado de nuevo, entrelazó sus dedos con los del héroe mientras se incorporaba fuera del asiento.

La puerta del baño se vio en seguida, lo detuvo unos segundos y dirigió la vista a ese par de zafiros chocolate tan profundos como el cielo.

-Eres un descarado tramposo. ¿Lo sabías?

La carcajada que soltó partir de la pregunta valía más que cualquier afirmación, mientras se acercaba aún más a Gabriel (si es que eso era físicamente posible), posaba una mano en su nuca y lo atraía con diversión y necesidad.

Sus labios, siempre tan tentadores, irresistibles, y de ese sabor indescriptible que nadie más podía tener…eso era lo que Petrelli amaba que cada uno de sus besos.

Por otro lado, Gabriel estaba desconcertado, la gente los miraba, se oían susurros por detrás de ellos…pero…siendo sinceros… ¿A alguien le importa?

Esta ahí, besándolo con toda la ternura y pasividad con la que le es posible…

Y Peter también, mientras se oye el crujido de la puerta del baño al abrirse. No, definitivamente a él tampoco le importaba.

El beso sólo se detiene para que el menor deje escapar una risa divertida, sobre los labios del otro.

Gabriel cierra la puerta, y la sorpresa da inicio.


End file.
